


All Along The Watch Tower

by punkskully



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkskully/pseuds/punkskully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is on watch in the tower of the prison and Beth Greene is just trying to get away from her family that's driving her crazy. </p><p>**Will most definitely have smut!- stay tuned!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, wanted to make this longer but I'm at work so I'm trying to be sneaky! I'll try to get the second part up today!!

Daryl wouldn't exactly say he was 'Apocalypse ready' - he just knew how to adapt from years of living hard. When he was younger and his daddy would go on a bender, Daryl would leave the house, run deep into the forest that surrounded their home to get away from the punches. Their home, if you could call what they lived in a home - was more like four walls and a tin roof. The shack was nestled deep in the Georgian mountains, their closest neighbor was Bill Walton, who lived in a rundown moonshine shack about fifteen miles north of the Dixon homestead. Daryl and Merle would sneak up there from time to time to steal a bottle of white lightening before getting chased off by old Bill with a shot gun. The boy would laugh and run through tree's dodging bullets, thinking nothing could ever hurt them. Until one day when the boys were in their twenties; Merle had gotten in deep with a drug dealer and owed the man a few hundred dollars. Much more than the boys had or could possibly get, so Merle decided they would steal the moonshine and sell it. The boys were halfway down the property line when a shotgun blast rang through the trees. The boys ducked their heads and birds exploded in a cloud of blackness from the trees. "Get the fuck back here, boys!" a voice bellowed from the shack, 'I'm gonna kill your scrawny asses!" Merle hollered for Daryl to hurry up, but when he turned back to yell at him he saw Daryl face down on the ground. "Goddamnit, Daryl get up!" He yelled, glass jars clanking as his annoyance grew. "Daryl, I ain't gonna get shot cos you wanna take a damn nap." When Daryl finally stirred he only looked up to his brother and yelled, "That mother fucker just shot me in the ass Merle!" These memories were the kinds of things Daryl remembered of his brother. He only thought about Merle now when he was drunk, or angry.

He was a little angry right now, he was sitting in the north side watch tower looking out into the Georgian forest and the walkers that wandered out. He thought about how much of this land had been places he'd wandered in his childhood. He sat up in the tower and sharpened his knife, it was about as sharp as it was gonna get but he just kept going, getting a little more lost in his thoughts as the sun ricocheted off the clean blade.

"What'cha doing up there?", a young voice called up to him. He almost didn't hear it but the light from his knife bounced into his vision and blinded him for a moment. He leaned forward to find the voice. Below was a tall, skinny thing. Blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with a sheriffs hat on top. The sun was shining and he could see the sun leaving her shoulder tops red, he knew the girl. She was Hershel's kid, other than Maggie, she was all he had left. "Well are you just gonna stare at me? Whatcha doing? Are you on watch?" Daryl didn't know how to respond, he'd never once spoken to the girl. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm on watch" he left it at that.

"Oh, well, think I could come up there and hide for a bit? Maggie is driving me crazy", she let the last few words of her sentence turn into a giggle and let her head hang low. The man just watched as the girl tilted her head up to smile at him, one eye closed from the sunshine,"...sooooooo? You gonna invite me up?"

Daryl studied the girl, he didn't know why he was being so trepidatious. After a long while he finally agreed, "Yeah, I guess I could use some help"  
The excitement on the girls face when he finally said she could join him almost made him smile. But that smile soon turned into worry- He couldn't fathom why this girl would want to come hang around with him. The sudden thought of being alone with her struck him and panic set in.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm trying to write this and by boss keeps walking by !! NOTHING WILL TOP ME! lol-Sorry if it's awful. Definitely going to write a sex scene in the next chapter. I'm mostly using this to get out all my awkward sex bethyl feel so I can write a normal one for my other fic. So ya know, enjoy my pervness.

Daryl's eye grew wide at the thought of being alone with someone else. The only other person he ever felt comfortable with was Carol, but even then they were never really alone. What the hell was he thinking. 

He heard her footsteps patter up the stair case, she was taking two at a time and by the time the door had swung open she was out of breath. She let out a breathy laugh before plopping herself down on the ground right next to him. Her sudden closeness made him uneasy. He slid over to give some distance between their bodies, but Beth just scooted closer. For a few moments Beth just stared out into the distance, big smile plastered on her face. Daryl didn't even know what to say to the girl. 

Beth turned her face and stared at Daryl who did everything in his power to avert her eyes. "Do you think anyone would come bother us up here?" Her eyes were wide and he could see she was up to no good. When he finally choked out an answer, "No,s'pose not. Not when I'm here alone" Her mouth slid into a crooked smile before leaning over onto her hand and tilting her neck over. "Well I s'pose that means no one would see if I did this." Beth had tilted her head back around to him and moved as close as she possibly could without kissing him. Daryl swallowed hard but didn't say a word. She lingered a moment before leaning in the remaining distance and placing her lips against his.

Daryl thought about how soft her lips were against his. He didn't fight her kisses, in fact, he let his mouth give way and let her tongue brush across his teeth. He wished he'd washed his face today, but it was too late for all of that now. She pulled away with her eyes still closed and a perfect smile on her face, "Been wantin' to do that for a while." The man just sat there, completely stunned, he never so much as spoken to the youngest Greene girl before and now they were up in a watch tower swapping kisses. 

She could see the look in his eyes, he wanted this but he was still afraid. She jumped on top of his lap. His hands instinctively went right to her waist. She moved her hips just a little and started to feel Daryl get hard. His to hold her in place, "don't do that" he whispered. "Don't do what?" with a devious smile on her face. He didn't respond, he didn't really want her to stop. Beth kept movin' her hips, this time grinding down harder against him. Daryl winced, he wanted to fuck this girl so badly right now. 

Beth ran her hands up the shirt he had on, a raggedy button down he'd worn since she'd met him. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her, he shook his head and she stopped. Suddenly put his hands under her shirt and felt the smooth skin, "your daddy gonna kill me, girl" 

"Probably", her smile never fadin', "but what are you gonna do to me, daddy?"   
The thought of Beth Green calling him daddy drove him crazy, he pushed her body down harder wishing their clothes were off so he could shove himself inside of her,"Girl, who taught you how to talk like this?"

She didn't answer she just moved her hips again and leaned forward, this time pressing her lips harder onto his mouth. He let one hand move from her hips and pull on her messy pony tail. He wrapped the tail of gold around his fist and pulled her away. Beth only whimpered and looked at him, "Say it again" He said. "Say what, Daddy?" Daryl pulled Beth into his face and kissed her hard. Beth let her hand wander down the mans body and started rubbing him through his jeans. A deep moan escaped Daryl's lips, 'Fuck girl, you're gonna get me killed" 

"It'll be worth it, I promise' She rubbed him harder, she could feel how big he was through his jeans and she couldn't think of anything else than feeling him inside of her. 

She slid off Daryl'S lap and got down on her knees and started undoing his pants. He kept his hands in her hair, alternating between pulling on the pale gold locks and running his hands through it. When she finally undid his pants she reached in and wrapped her hand around his cock. She let her hands linger inside of his jeans before finally pulling his cock and slowly inching her way down it. Having Beth Greene's mouth on him nearly made him cum right then, but he controlled himself. His first instinct was to grab on to her hair and slowly pulled her off him, she left her mouth open as he lifted her off. He looked at her wanting his cock. "goddamn you're so beautiful" and shoved her face back down on him. For a second he heard her choke, but he didn't lift her back up. Instead he pushed her face down harder. He moaned and leaned back; letting her work her mouth over him only pulling herself off him to take a breath before plunging back down. 

It didn't take long for Daryl to feel that pressure building up. He grabbed onto Beth's hair to slow her down, he didn't want to accidentally cum in her mouth without letting her know. He'd made that mistake before and had a black eye for a week after. Beth slowed down and looked up at him, she was sucking on just the tip of his cock when he whispered, "I'm gonna cum, I'll finish up", But Beth kept her eyes on him and didn't move. She pushed her mouth on him even lower, this time taking all of him in before sliding back up. She could feel it building up and couldn't wait to make him cum. It didn't take long for her to do it, too. Not even a second later her mouth was full of him.

When Beth finally pulled her mouth off Daryl he only watched stunned as she swallowed every drop of him. She wiped the sides of her mouth and just smiled at him. "I better get back, but next time it's my turn." 

He watched the blonde stand and walk out of the watch tower, taking two steps at a time. He couldn't wait to make her cum.


	3. Cell Block Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the dark stays in the dark.

By the time Daryl had left his post in the tower is was well into the night. The stars were against the midnight blue of the sky and the moon shone bright through the trees causing shadowed images to dance across the jail yard, Daryl tried not to let them play tricks on his mind. He kept on guard and made sure to check the perimeter one final time before heading inside. He made his way through the cell blocks, the prison was no longer a cold and empty place it had once, a place full of dangers but instead, now it was warm and felt lived in. Everyone had gone to bed and the only sounds he heard were the whispers of survivors that echoed against the walls. He made his way up the metal stairs and found the cell that he now called home. The green bed sheet that was now his door hung against the bars and he pulled them back to walk inside. At first glance he saw the shadows and the boots of someone sitting on his bed, the body moved and leaned into the light. Beth Greene smiled before turning her body and throwing her legs off the side of the bed, "Well I was wonderin’ when the hell you’d be back. Took you long enough" Daryl was stunned to see the boldness of this girl, he thought he new Beth Greene but she was just full of surprises.

"Scared the shit outta me girl, lucky I didn't kill ya", He wondered into the room. The ray of light that shone against Beth's face went out like a switch as the sheet fell back against the bars. Leaving the two in complete darkness, their breathing was the only sign they were both still in the room. 

The cell was small but Daryl knew every inch of it, even in the darkness. The man made his way over to the short table that housed the only belongings he cared about, a few knives, his other shirt he only rotated in when the one he was wearing was destroyed, a candle and his pack of smokes. Daryl pulled a lighter out of his pocket and reached for the cigarettes. Pulling one of the sticks out and putting it between his lips he lit it, the room illuminated from the glow of the orange flame. Beth was staring at him and before the flame went out, stood up and started walking over to him. The flame went out but her footsteps didn't. Beth Green was right next to him now and he could feel the proximity of her body within inches of his own. He took a deep drag, "Watcha doin' here, little girl?" Beth Greene reached for his cigarette, her fingertips grazing the stubble of his chin. "Lemme I try that" but it was already in her mouth. The girl took a small puff before coughing the smoke out and laughing, "Gah that is awful!" Beth choked on the fumes before handing the cigarette back to Daryl who took another deep drag and exhaled. "You make it look a lot better", she inched her way closer. 

"I dunno, you looked pretty good choking", he didn't smile, just took another drag to see how she'd react. She only stepped right up against him and tilter her head up, 'Yeah, you liked that?" 

Daryl had been nervous earlier, but now he felt confident. She'd caught him off guard and now that he'd had all afternoon to think of the ways he was gonna get Beth Greene back for surprising him. 

"I sure did", another drag of the cigarette before blowing the smoke back into her face. She didn't flinch, but she did grab the cigarette again and threw it on the ground and stompin it out. 

Beth looked back up and gave Daryl a defiant look so he felt compelled to grab ahold of her ponytail again, jerking her head to the side. 

"Wasn't nice" he was looking at her mouth, waitin' for her to say somethin' else. 

"Well, watch'a gonna do 'bout it, Daryl?" Beth licked her lips. The room was back to blackness now the cigarette was gone. She could feel her heart beatin' anticipating what he was gonna do to her. Suddenly her head jerked and Daryl pressed into her, "Walk" he said, pushing her backwards into the bed. "Sit'own" her words were short gruff whispers that she followed. 

She could feel his body climbin' on top of her. His hands sliding under her shirt, traveling down and over her jeans, cupping her ass before giving it a grab. She let out a noise and Daryl was quick to stifle it, "gotta be quiet. Don't wan' anyone 'earing us." Beth did as she was told and quickly covered her own mouth.

The mans hands slowly moved down her stomach to the button of her jeans before undoing them. He could hear her breathing speeding up and it just made him want to touch her even more. 

He slowly slid his hands into her panties and she was already wet for him,"Can you tell I've been thinking 'bout you all day, Daryl." He didn't answer right away just ran his fingers farther down her pussy before pulling his hands back out. "mhm, I can." Beth could hear him lickin' his fingers and reached out for his hand, "lemme try some, do I taste good?" Daryl pushed her hands away, he wanted to put his hands in her mouth and be in control. Letting his fingers run across her lips and dip into her mouth. He could feel her tongue run over the tips of his fingers and ever lick of her tongue just made his cock harder. He pushed his fingers into her mouth, he wanted to hear her choke again. He pulled his fingers out of her mouth and slid them back into her jeans. This time he pushed deeper in so he could feel how tight she was, and goddamn was she. He heard her breath catch and pushed a little deeper now. Beth pushed her hips up against him, she wanted so much more than what he was givin' her right now. She wanted to feel another finger in her."Daryl, you should give me a second one." She could feel him obliging and just laid back and held her hands over her mouth. 

Daryl moved his two fingers in and out of the girl until he felt her getting tighter around his fingers and her voice was mufflin' gods name.   
"You gotta stay quiet or I'mma stop", his voice was low, he'd leaned in to her ear to say it. He could feel Beth getting close, feeling her about to cum. This just made him push into her harder, deeper, faster. Making her get louder and louder 'til finally her put his hands over her mouth. He felt Beth Greene cum all over his hands, but he didn't stop. He kept going, using her wetness to slid faster into her. Her legs were shaking now and when he finally felt her cum again he slowed down. This time feeling a rush of liquid coat his hand he could feel Beth's pussy spasming against him when he let go of her mouth. She was out of breath, "oh god I think I pee'd on myself", she let out a little laugh before sighin' back on the pillow. 

"Nah, you didn' just came really hard. Never came like that 'fore?", he whispered into the youngest Greene's ear. She barely got the words out,'No, never." 

She only laughed a little harder and decided, "We're just gonna have to do it again, then!"


End file.
